deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Para
The Para Commandos are a special forces unit of the Indian Army. Formed in 1966, the Para Commandos are the largest and most important part of the Special Forces of India. They are a part of the highly-trained Parachute Regiment of the Indian Army and, generally, all the Para-Commando personnel are selected from it. The parachute units of the Indian Army are among the oldest airborne units in the world. The first such unit to be authorized was on 15 May 1941, and the 50th Indian Parachute Brigade was formed on 27 October 1941, comprising the 151st British Parachute Battalion, 152nd Indian Parachute Battalion & 153rd Gurkha Parachute Battalion. During the Indo-Pakistani War of 1965, an ad hoc commando unit, named Meghdoot Force, consisting of volunteers from various infantry units was organized by then Major Megh Singh of the Brigade of the Guards. The unit performed well in combat and the Government authorized the formal raising of a commando unit. Lt Col Megh Singh was selected to raise the unit which was originally intended to be a part of the Brigade of the Guards. However, recognizing parachute qualification as an integral element of special operations, the unit was transferred to the Parachute Regiment and raised as its 9th Battalion (Commando) on 1 July 1966. The erstwhile members of the Meghdoot Force formed the nucleus and the new unit was based in Gwalior. In June 1967 the unit was split equally into two to form a second commando unit, designated as 10th Battalion, both with three Companies each. 10th Battalion was mandated to operate in the Western Desert and 9th Battalion in the northern mountains. In 1969, these battalions were re-designated as 9 and 10 Para (Commando) battalions. In 1978, the 1 Para, as an experiment, was converted to become the third commando battalion and kept as the tactical reserve. Already a recipient of the Chief of Army Staff Unit Citation twice and GOC-in-C Eastern Command Unit Citation once, the unit is all set to celebrate its 250th Raising Day in 2011. 1995 saw the formation of the fourth commando battalion when 21 Maratha Light Infantry was selected to convert to special forces and slated for the Eastern Command. After stringent selection and training process that spanned more than a year, on 1 February 1996, the unit under Col VB Shinde, was formally inducted as the 21st Battalion (Special Forces), The Parachute Regiment. The unit has done well in its short lifespan and is the proud recipient of the Chief of Army Staff Unit Citation twice (1992 and 2006) and GOC-in-C Eastern Command Unit Citation once (2008) among a host of individual gallantry awards. With the changing scenario in military operations and the need for more special forces units, 2 Para began the conversion process from parachute to para-commando role, followed closely by the 3rd and the 4th battalions, raising the strength of the special forces to seven battalions. The Parachute Regiment presently has seven special forces, three parachute, two Territorial Army and one Counter-Insurgency (Rashtriya Rifles) battalions in its fold. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Army Ranger Wing (by Yetimonster) Irish Army Rangers: Para Commando: The battle begins as five Irish Army Rangers aproach a fenced in building. One of the rangers shoots the lock of the fence off with his sidearm, and the group continues to progress. Meanwhile, a group of five Para Commandos patrol the building. A lone commando is spotted by one of the rangers who pulls out his HK 417 and shoots the commando right through the head. The rangers then continue into the building, as the commandos enter through a rear entrance. The rangers decide to split up into a 2-man group and a 3-man group. As the 2-man group go up a steirwell, three Para commanods prepare to intercept them. The two rangers are about to enter a small room, but just as one of the rangers opens the door, the other is immedeately shot down by the commandos with AK-103s. The other ranger shoots into the room but misses. The ranger then flees back down the stairwell, but a commando pursues him, and shoots him several times in the back as he tumbles down the stairs. In another part of the building, the 3-man group is attacked by two commandos with MP5s. The Rangers fire back with their FN P90s, and kill one of the commandos. The second commando turns a corner and shoots one of the rangers with the MP5, killing him. The commando flees, as a ranger pursues. The ranger walks into a small office, just as the commando leaps out, aiming his MP5 at him. The ranger manages to grab the barrel of the gun, and kicks the Indian in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. The ranger then pulls a Walther PPK and shoots the Commando twice in the head. With this, the two rangers return to the surface, but one is immedeately shot down by an Indian sniper with a Dragunov SVD. Another Commando arrives, and the Irish Ranger is forced to run back into the building. The Ranger flees down a set of stairs, and reachs the ground as one of the commandos appears. The ranger fires at the commando as he descends down the stairs. eventuallly the commando reaches the ground, but collapses in a pool of blood, as he was shot several times during the pursuit. Armed with only his Walther, the ranger moves into a conference room, but is immedeately attacked by a Para Commando. The two wrestle over the walther, as the commando pins the Irishman against the wall. The commando begins to strangle the ranger, and slowly gains the advantage.A shot is heard. Then the Ranger then steps outside, raises his gun, and shouts in victory. WINNER: IRISH ARMY RANGERS Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the Irish Army Rangers won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites